Learning the Truth
by mimeTEC
Summary: A past relative tells Hermione that she is anything but ordinary and everything changes, including Draco. intros two new characters, woot! going for the intricate plot thang. trying at least Unfinished.
1. Sleepless

Title: Learning the Truth

Author : Armmonde

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, most of them belong to the J.K. Rowlings. Except for Swell and Toma (they are mine.)

Warnings: This fic takes place in an alternate universe (au) which means everything is written with years one through four in consideration but from then it is all product of my imagination. Don't worry anything that is not clearly discussed in the Harry Potter books, I will try and fudge around the facts a bit so my plot actually fits in with all of the original characters pasts. It quite possibly could become real fluffy in some parts but I'll desperately try to stay with my story line.

School Year: 7th

Pairings: Hermione and Draco.

Author's Note: Like many others who are just starting out, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I had been writing Buffy the Vampire Slayer fics for quite some time but I recently have gotten back into my Harry Potter obsession. I do hope that you will like it. Oh, and I tend to re-read and re-read again all my chapters, so there is probably not going to be any major spelling or grammar errors. But if you do find one, please tell write me about it...So? I am a fanfic perfectionist, all the better to lure you in with my credentials. :)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I watched as beautiful pure snow fell to the ground from my arched window. The view of the courtyard was perfect this time of year. It was 5:30 am, I hadn't been able to sleep and the snow had not yet been trampled with footsteps. Opening the pane of glass so I could get a better look, I heard clicking in the distance. My brow crumpled in wonder as the sound got louder, I watched in confusion as Dumbledore entered the courtyard from 3 stories under my window.

The sun, just peaking over the horizon, gave off a warm glow that was slowly lighting up the snow. The clicking had not ceased, and finally the source came into view. A girl looking around the age of 17 with jet-black hair pulled into a high ponytail walked under the overhang. With each precise step she made a click sounded. As the girl walked closer to Dumbledore, I could see her better. Long bangs were pushed to the side of her forehead, the ponytail had stopped just short of her waist. She was wearing strange clothing, a tan top accessorized with little badges of some sort and a rope hung from her right shoulder and looped under her arm. Her khaki pants tucked into her knee high, spiked heeled boots.

It was at this moment, I realized that the snow behind her was not disturbed, it lay still and perfect. Reaching Dumbledore the mysterious girl gave him an affectionate hug, I watched their mouths move but couldn't hear what they were saying. A squawk brought me out of my trance, a menacing black eagle-owl had swooped down and flew in front of my face. Staring back at the large bird for a moment until it seemed to wink at me and then descend into the courtyard. It circled Dumbledore and the girl a few times, contrasting greatly against the white of the snow, until finally it landed on the girl's left shoulder. She had not even flinched, remaining completely focused on Dumbledore they walked into Hogwarts. 


	2. Waking

My closed eyes were assaulted with bright sunlight. Peering over my dark green comforter I watched as Pansy started opening all the shades in the whole damn dormitory.

_Stupid girl. I only just fell asleep._ I thought as I slowly pulled myself up to a seated position, leaning against my beds headboard.

"Morning, baby!" Pansy squealed and ran over to me. Her short skirt was flailing around her hips as she jumped up beside me. She tried to grab at my shirtless torso but I was too fast for her. Pansy was pretty and all, but as dumb as a doornail. When we were younger I used to play around with her a bit, but this is our last year of being considered wizards in training. Next year starts life, and I'd like to spend it in a meaningful relationship, instead of just boning the idiot who follows me everywhere.

"Really, you have got to stop doing this." _I have got to start locking my door._

"But I like to wake you up Draco baby." She whined attempting to look sexual as she sprawled out on my bed.

"Yea, whatever." I murmured as I walked over to the bathrooms. _It's going to be a long day._

~ *each time you see one of these it means scene change* Hermione's POV.

"Hermione! Mione!" Ron and Harry called out. I was just about to round the corner when I heard this. Turning around I find Ron and Harry both bent over and resting on their knees panting.

Looking up, Harry said "Damn Mione, you walk fast!" I had to smile at this,

_Ever since I was named Head girl we haven't gotten much time to talk and this is what he says?_

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing real important we just thought we could you know catch up. I mean you ran out of breakfast pretty quick this morning." Ron said finally losing the redness in his cheeks.

"Oh well, I've been real busy with homework and head girl stuff and all. It's all really exciting." I said grinning.

"Only you could enjoy so much work." Ron said jokingly.

"Yea, so where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"Library, got to get that Potions essay written because I have a meeting with Dumbledore in two hours."

"Meeting with Dumbledore? More head girl stuff?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing, but I don't really see what he could possibly want. I guess I'll find out later though. But right now I have got to go. Bye!" And with that I was off.

~ Draco's POV

_Sundays. Study day. Gah, why did Pansy have to kiss me. I still taste the tobacco._

Kissing her wasn't all that bad until she started smoking, now every time she forced one of her sloppy kisses on me, I feel like I'm licking an ashtray. One thing I cannot stand is a girl who smokes. It doesn't really bother me when men do it because mostly they are all disgusting pricks anyway. But it is just really unappealing when girls smoke to me. More than half of the elder Slytherian table smoke. Our entire common room reeks, and now is almost constantly foggy.

_Good thing I became Head Boy this year._

The head boy and girl each have a separate bedroom off from their houses dormitories. There are charmed doors that come off of our private bedrooms that lead to the head bathroom and our very own common room. It's really elegant, carved wood and tapestries. I mean if you like those sorts of things. That Hermione girl and me have learnt to keep our distance, our head jobs are like a time out in the fighting because we both know how important they are. It's really not all that bad seeing her nearly everyday. Over the years she's grown a little less annoying than before. But Potter and Weasle are still her best mates, not that I care. But she could definitely do much better.

"Draco, Where are you going?" Crabbe or Goyle yelled. It didn't matter to me which one actually said it, they are basically the same person anyway.

"Library." Then I walked around the corner... 


	3. Running Into One Another

I wasn't really looking where I was going, I mean I have walked to the library nearly every Sunday since first year. The way is predetermined, so I just take the time walking there to think about things that don't really make much difference. That was until I bumped into someone. Really we didn't hit all that hard, but who ever it was must have been mid step or something because they were sitting on the floor with their robe over their head. Robe? Its Sunday, no classes, robes are not mandatory, usually no one wears their robes on Sunday. Soon enough the reason for the robe was explained to me as Granger pulled it off her head and stood, smoothing it out over her muggle clothes.

"Sorry." We mumbled at each other and then started walking again.

~Hermione's POV

Draco Malfoy: Head boy. Now at the beginning of the year I thought my life would be hell. But surprisingly enough we shared a silent truce. He's actually pretty smart, well of course he would have to be to make head boy, but I had never really been in a situation with him for him to show it. Anyway, I had just realized that after we bumped into one another that we were walking in the same direction. It felt really awkward, walking in silence and being the only two people in the hallway. So I took the initiative to fall into pace with him.

"Did Dumbledore tell you about the meeting in two hours?"

Draco looked surprised that I was talking to him but shook his head.

"No, usually he tells us both at the same time."

"Maybe he just forgot this time. Do you have any idea what it could be about?"

At this Draco's left eyebrow went up,

"He already knows the plans for the yule ball, right?" I nodded my head at him. Draco appeared to be thinking for a little while until,

"Maybe it has something to do with that girl who showed up last night."

This is the first I've heard of a new girl and I was excited and surprised.

"New girl?"

Draco and I had just reached the library and unconsciously sat across from one an other at the same table.

"Yea, early this morning, I saw Dumbledore greet some girl in the courtyard."

"Probably a new student, remember last year we got those Dutch transfer students?"

"Ha, that was pretty funny, they could barely speak English." Draco had shown a little smile in remembrance. It wasn't everyday you see him smile either, smirk yes, he smirks constantly. But every once in a while you get a genuine smile from him. "So you going to come?"

"Yea, I have some work to do here, we'll go together." His answer seemed simple. I, of course, couldn't just leave it as a simple thing.

"You sure?"

"Why not?" He said as he stood up.

"Well...uh your a Malfoy and I'm not...I'm a mudb..." Draco put his hand on the table and leaned over a bit closer to me,

"Calm down, Granger. It's not like we're dating or anything. You don't have to walk with me if you don't want." And with that he walked away to the back of the library.


	4. The Meeting

~ Draco's POV

Granger broke my thought pattern when she asked me that first question. I barely heard her. Dumbledore neglected to tell me about a meeting? That's pretty strange. But it seems logical that he would tell us about the new girl. After all we will probably be the ones tutoring her to catch her up in classes and such.

Granger seriously needs to calm down. She got all worked up when I said we should go to the meeting together. Really, it was like we are going to ruin our reputations or something if we walk somewhere. Well actually now that I think about it, when my father was still around I wouldn't be caught dead walking with Granger anywhere. Not that I ever minded her as much as I mind Potter but because if my father got wind of it I would be in big trouble. But that is definitely not a problem now.

It was last year when it happened. It was even in the newspaper. Of course, the paper had just stated the blurry truth. What had actually happened was after Voldemort's last defeat by none other than Harry Potter, my father was angry that a kid could ruin the dark plans so easily. So he began a campaign to over rule Voldemort. Some Deatheaters took kindly to the idea, but other who were devastatingly loyal to the dark lord formed a band against him. Eventually the deatheaters broke into the Malfoy Manor and killed my father, no doubt with one of the forbidden curses. With Lucius gone, I inherited everything of his. My mother has became a woman I never knew, since they were married Lucius had had her under the impervious curse to control her actions. Now I have the loving family that I had once dreamed of. It might seem broken to some people, but it's been a hell of a lot better. 

"You ready?" Granger did it again. She snapped me out of my thoughts and back to seeing her standing next to me with her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Yea." I stood up and grabbed my notebook and quill.

It was still pretty early. Most people didn't wake up until around 11 on the weekends, and it was only 9:45. Dumbledore's office had a bunch of different entrances I'm sure. But Granger was in the lead and I followed her to the golden eagle statue.

"Do you remember the password?" She asked me a little shyly. I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans." The eagle spun 180 degrees to the left, "Really, what would you do without me?" I said as we walked up the newly formed steps.

"Live a meaningful life?" I could have sworn I heard her murmur. No time to question her though, the doors to Dumbledore's office were wide open.

"Good morning, headmaster." 

~ Hermione's POV

My polite greeting was soiled because Malfoy said it at the same time as me.

"Miss. Granger it is nice to see you. And Mr. Malfoy, isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore welcomed waving them further into the massive office. Sitting on the corner of his desk was the mysterious girl that Malfoy told me about.

_Her outfit suggests that she is in the muggle military. Cute, but weird. Oh and killer boots! If only Lavender could hear me now...!_

"I'm sorry headmaster, but did you not want to see us both?" Malfoy questioned with surprisingly sincere politeness.

"Actually no, this meeting was only for Hermione."

With a slight nod to both Dumbledore and the mysterious girl Malfoy turned to leave,

"Wait!" He turned around to see that the girl had gotten up from her seated position and was now standing a foot from him. "I certainly don't mind him being here and I'm positive that Hermione doesn't have any objections. It might actually be quite a relief on her part to have a friend present." The girl spoke with poise.

_Now, I'm confused._

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking who are you and what is this all about?" I asked without much thinking, and I regretted paying such disrespect. It must have shown on my face, 

"Dear Hermione," The girl smiled and looked directly at her, "My name is Sue Ellen and I'm your grandmother."

AN: Cliffy, sorry. But don't worry I update nearly everyday. (thats why I'm your fave author, you know it, I know it. Its all good) 


	5. Whoa This is just weird

*Sue Ellen's POV*

"What?" Hermione said unbelievingly to this girl that just claimed to be her grandmother but looked about the age 17. A smile appeared on my face.

"I realize that this seems like complete nonsense. And it will be easier if I just start from the beginning." She put her hand up to stop Hermione from interrupting and from stopping Draco from excusing himself. Sue Ellen had watched as the boy got more and more uncomfortable with the situation out of the corner of her eye. "Now, I'm sure that you have heard of Sinamus De'barbaluke."

"The world's most powerful sorceress?" Draco asked quickly without much thought. Sue Ellen nodded and looked back to Hermione.

"Please dear, take a seat." She said motioning to the couch no one noticed was there. "This might take a while."

Hermione did as she was told, in a trance like state. She felt the cushion move under her weight and then move again. Glancing to her side she saw Draco sitting next to her, completely occupied by staring at Sue Ellen, waiting for her to speak again.

"Sinamus De'barbaluke was my mother. She was in Austria researching when she met my father, Claude. And fell in love with him."

"He doesn't have a last name?" Hermione asked, like Draco without much thought of manners.

"Well no, vampires don't tend to have last names, or at least ones that they keep."

"Vampire? This Claude guy was a vampire? You must be kidding, vampires can't have children outside their species."

"In usual circumstances, no. But my mother, being the skilled sorceress that she was, found a way around that. And for one night Claude had a heartbeat. You being 7th years obviously know what happened that night." Sue Ellen smirked. Hermione couldn't help a smile at what her sentence suggested.

"Alright...So why does that make me your grand daughter?"

"Straight to point. I like that." Sue Ellen started again, leaning against Dumbledore's massive desk. "Well you see, being the daughter of a sorceress and a vampire you would think, majorly weird. But until my 18th birthday, I grew up and matured, just as a normal young witch. I graduated from Hogwarts with honors and then that's when the trouble began. My vampire side matured, I stopped aging, I grew sharper teeth, and I felt the thirst." I said all this like it wasn't a big deal, although I had grown comfortable with my situation this was the first time I had ever told my story. Hermione was intrigued and less startled now.

"The thirst?"

"Yes, for the first time in my life, I felt the need to drink blood."

"Whoa, you kill humans? Like vampires!?" Draco questioned with an emotion of confusion he never usually shows. He was getting very interested in this whole deal like Hermione as well, I could sense it from the way both of their hearts raced.

"I am not murderer. I have only drank human blood once in my lifetime and have never felt the need to ever do it again."

"How do you survive?"

"Well, I do need blood to keep myself functioning, Although not as much as a normal vampire. You see most vampires have to drink once every night, maybe the older ones can skip nights here and there, but their thirst is much more potent than mine. I can survive for a whole year without one sip of blood, and I've tested myself over and over again. But it weakens me, I have all the agility and skill of a vampire at full strength when I feed once a month. Without the blood I become basically human in strength." I explained as well as I thought was in my ability.

"But still, when you do 'feed', as you put it, what is your prey?"

"Animals."

"Animals?" Hermione spoke up, Draco had been asking all the questions for her up till now.

"Yes, I'm not brutal. I won't buy myself a truckload of puppies or anything like that. I go out and hunt for mystical creatures, their blood, I find, is much more potent that human." I wanted to lighten the mood of the conversation but it seems that it was a hopeless attempt.

"You would kill a unicorn?" Hermione asked a little worse for the wear.

"Oh goodness no. Unicorns are a protected species, the thought never even crossed my mind. I hunt for common harmful creatures. Like Milicentars, Pentalus, Oxenteups."

"Oh." Was all Hermione answered with. Draco leaned foward on his seat.

"So, I'm getting the impression that Hermione is well, whatever you are?"

"Quiet right. I suppose I should divulge you more in my family history more than in the properties of 'whatever I am'." 


	6. Family History and Startling Facts

AN: Ok, so I only have two reviews, but I don't care. I write for myself, I've had this idea and one other (that I have to work on a little before I post) in my mind for a long time, and since it is exam week, I have plenty of time to work on useless things (like writing this) that make me happy and not study for any of them (because I'm a genius) So enjoy if you read.

*Draco's POV*

"I fell in love with a boy from my year in Hogwarts, his name is Toma Stanton. He was in Gryffindore and I was in Slytherian,"

"You were in Slytherian?" I asked startled. You would think that she would be in Gryffindore like Hermione. 

"Well the sorting hat had a pretty hard time deciding where to put me, I guess it could have gone either way, but my mother had attended as a Slytherian, so I just followed tradition. It was pretty odd, when I met Toma I really disliked him, He was really annoying. But as I went through my vampire changes I found that he was always there when I needed someone, that respect we had for each other grew into love. He is your Grandfather. I had your father a couple days before our 34th anniversary." Sue Ellen directed that last part to Hermione.

"You keep saying he **is** my grandfather, but if you graduated Hogwarts at 18, that would mean both of you would be 52 years old when my father was born." Hermione questioned Sue Ellen's fault in her story.

"Yes, that would seem a bit late to have a child, but you see, when Toma turned 23 and we were in a relationship, he drank some of my blood. Making him immortal."

"Whoa." I stuttered quietly, if I drank some of Granger's blood than I would become immortal. Cool.

"So my grandfather also looks young like you?"

Sue Ellen nodded.

"Is he here?!" Hermione stood up with an excited look on her face.

"Well he is around here somewhere, probably taking a nap in the owlery."

"In the owlery?" This lady was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Yea, Toma is an animus."

"Oh, wait. Is his form a black eagle owl?" Sue Ellen raised her black eyebrow at me.

"So your the boy." 

"The boy?" Hermione asked in all of our confusion.

"Well never mind that, back to the story. So your father Kevin Stanton was born, he too attended Hogwarts and was in Gryffindore, he married your mother Charisma Chase when he was 21, and had you when he was 28."

"My father wasn't a vampire?"

"No, your father had my vampire blood in him, but Toma is a wizard. Kevin took after Toma more than me, with his brown hair."

"So why is my last name Granger instead of Stanton?" Hermione asked with sparked intrest. Sue Ellen visibly flinched, her eyes fluttered to the ground before reaching Hermione's again with a sadness.

"Your father and mother were killed by Voldemort." At this Hermione's face contorted in disgust.

"But why? Certainly Voldemort wouldn't kill them if he didn't have a reason. What was it?" Hermione said, partially knowing the sad truth.

"It's not your fault Hermione, it's mine. Yes, Voldemort had killed your parents in order to capture you, make you grow as his strongest weapon..." Sue Ellen looked down again. "I was naive enough to think that he would give up after I defeated him. Instead he went to find Kevin and my dear daughter in law. That attempt was just to use them as blackmail to bring me under his power, but he found you instead."

"I remember." Hermione stated quietly.

"Dear?"

"I can remember when it happened." Hermione had closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. "I forget how old I was but I remember a young guy taking me to a big house."

"Yes, you were 5 at the time, Voldemort took you to his mansion in Lancoit." 


	7. Trip to the bathroom

*Hermione's POV*

"I was with him?" I was trying to grip on to everything she had said. I was trying to hold myself to this proposal as a studious girl, always up for new adventures and knowledge, but this was getting a bit sickening.

"He took you and hid himself for a year. I only tracked him because I have links with some Deatheaters." Swell stated this to me with a broken heart look in her eyes. She probably thought I blamed her. Yea, deep down inside of me I feel like she betrayed me, if she had been there I would still have my parents, I wouldn't have been with Voldemort in the first place. But in my heart I know that she did what she could and that she loved me, loves me still.

"I spent a year in Voldemort's home." The conclusion actually gripping me. Sue Ellen nodded.

"Matter a fact, when I finally got there and took you away with me, you asked where he had gone. It seemed like you missed him..." I saw Draco look at me with awe and I returned him glance with a confused but determined to hear her out look. He nodded at me.

"So, let me get this straight, I am a half vampire half sorceress thing, that will be maturing this year, that has a grand mother and father that look like my peers, one of which who has deatheater contacts, who put me up for adoption in the muggle world, after I was rescued from Voldemort, who I seemed to be quite taken with." I blabbed.

"Yes." Swell said as if it was common knowledge or something. I nodded my head and stood up. With my head high for a second, I clasped my arms over my stomach that just flopped over on itself,

"I think I'm gonna be sick." With that I made my way out of Dumbledore's office.

*Draco's POV*

Granger seemed to be taking all of this news rather well. I was astonished myself and it has nothing to do with me. And then when she stood, I saw first hand her Gryfindore confidence break. I was sitting staring at the ajar office door that Hermione had left out of when I heard someone clear her throat. Looking back to Sue Ellen she had a look of question on her smooth face.

"Lucius's boy." She grinned. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to go help Hermione?" Her voice was playful but had a truthfully commanding edge to it.

I got up and ran after Hermione. No doubt she had gone to Moaning Murtle's girls bathroom. She probably didn't know, but every time she had a problem with the wonder boy or the weasel I would follow her enough to see her retreat to that bathroom every time. Sure enough, pressing my ear up against the door I heard some water running.

"Granger?" I called softly. Opening the door more I saw her sitting on the tiled floor against an open door to one of the stalls. Her robe was on the floor in front of her along with her vest. The uniforms crisp button down shirt clung to her body with more than five of the top buttons unbuttoned. Her long hair was in wet strands around her face. She looked up at me with indifferent eyes.

"Your not allowed to call me Granger anymore. I'm not a Granger. And I never will be again."

"Please, to me you'll always be smart ass, teachers pet Granger." I smiled at her and finally provoked her to smile back.

"Your such a pain in the ass, Malfoy." She said shifting her legs to stand up. I held my hand out for her and surprisingly she took it. I leaned against the door she had been and watched as she walked over to the sinks (the chamber of secrets sinks *doesn't have anything to do with the story but hey thought you'd like to be reminded*). She had leaned her arms against the sink and stared at her reflection a while before turning the water on. I watched in curiosity what she was doing. Filling the sink up half way she did the unexpected, pulled all of her hair from the back of her head forward and shoved her head into the sink. The only though that ran through my head was, _She might be trying to kill herself!_. I rushed over and picked her head up. With a flick of her head her hair flung backwards like a whip, splashing water to the wall behind her. Her wet hair had no curl and seemed much longer than when it was dry. She was giving me this look of wonder.

"You can't kill yourself over this, it's not worth it." She smiled at me for a second and then frowned a bit.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just needed to do something spontaneous. I'm not Hermione anymore; I'm something I don't even know. How am I supposed to act? What changes will I have to go through? Swell had Toma to help her with all this crap. And what do I have? Two quiddich crazy little babies who are so wrapped up in their own lives that they have forced me to become this overworked wreck who strives for perfection. I hate it." Hermione yelled out, seemingly more to herself than to me. She backed up to a wall and slid down to the ground. Her skirt had rolled up under her, exposing her thighs, very un-Hermione like. I picked up her robe, vest, and tie that was in one of the other sinks and took a seat next to her. I turned her body to look at me, she held eye contact for a second before looking down. I felt the overwhelming sense of determination to make her feel better for some reason. Lifting her chin towards me,

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. Potter and Weasel deserve that for what they have been doing to you, it's been obvious. As for not having anyone to help you through all those changes you'll be going through...well, I could be there. I mean Swell kept me in that office for a reason and I think she wants me to help you. And I will, if you let me." Our faces had gotten close, the only thing I was thinking about what how I could make her feel better. She gave me a small smile that I've rarely seen from her, and then I noticed she shivered.

"Come on, your cold and your hair is wet." I pulled us both to our feet, loosened the tie a bit more and slipped it over her head, removing her hair from underneath the noose I realized how soaking she was.


	8. Thehuh? cant move

*Hermione's POV*

Malfoy's being nice to me. It's really uncommon, yea he has changed since his awful father died. But all this was unexpected. He is tugging on my hand a bit as he is walking me down the halls and back to Dumbledore's office.

_Better make this rare time worthwhile._ I grinned and stopped dead in tracks. He stopped when he felt the resistance, and turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concern I didn't know he possessed. It was then I forgot all about the consequences. I took his other hand in mine, and he looked down at what I had done. His face turned up to mine again with questioning eyes.

_Well, I got this far._I couldn't resist the temptation any longer. I pressed my lips to his softly at first and then harder when he responded. He pulled away before it went any farther. It was so cute, he didn't know what to do for once. I smiled at him and his cute personality after the kiss.

"Come on!" I said and started to pull him towards the office instead. I think I made him speechless.

_REVEL IN MY GREATNESS! Hehe. (Hermione did a mind giggle there after that completely sarcastic expression.)_

*Draco's POV*

_What just happened? She kissed me?_

Whoa, so not how I saw this all panning out. I like can't move. How can she be so calm when she just KISSED ME! I'm speechless, the girl made me speechless. That's never happened before. Actually yea, I've been made speechless before. In third year, when she slapped me. She is the only one that would ever dare strike me.

Before I knew it we were back in Dumbledore's office. Swell was talking to her again but they were both standing, moving their hands around and Dumbledore watched from his seat behind the desk. What are they doing?

My hearing seemed to kick back in and I hear Swell saying,

"You don't need a wand to do magic Hermione. Along with the vampire maturing in you, the perk is the sorceress heritage." Swell guided her hands over her hair in a graceful manner. But nothing seemed to be happening. Hermione seemed a little sad that it wasn't working as it was supposed to by drying her hair.

"Don't worry, doll. You're not 18 yet, your powers will come soon enough." Swell comforted as she drew the girl that just kissed me into a hug. They released and turned towards me.

"Can you walk me back to the common room?" Hermione said happily. I unconsciously nodded my head and she lead me down the stairs and out of the office once again.

"What happened back there. I'm not sorry about it. All the girl's talk about you and how hot you seem to be now. I wanted to see if you're all they think you could be. I'm in a completely cheerful mood right now and I just wanted a little affection too. Friends?" Hermione spoke with poise and confidence then stuck her hand out for me to shake. I couldn't help but smile at her random "I get what I want" attitude.

"Friends." I said and took her hand. 


	9. Breakfast

I felt my bed move with the weight of something being dropped on the end.

"Draco." It whispered. I moved to lay on my back and opened my eyes slowly.

"Draco, you awake now?" It said again softly but more near than before.

"Yea."

"Good. I brought you breakfast." It was Hermione and she had crawled from a kneeling position at the foot of my bed to next to my head. I couldn't help but smile, her hair was pushed behind her ears but hanging down long as she bent her neck to look at me.

"You brought me breakfast?"

"Yea, you eat, then....can you...." I sat up and looked at her blush.

"What?" I asked oblivous and eating a piece of toast along with some egg.

"You don't have a shirt on." She said blankly. I looked down at myself to make sure.

"I'm not wearing pants either." I kidded (well it was partially true, I was in my boxers) She pushed my shoulder a little.

"Anyway, you eat. After can you come with me to the owlery?"

"What's in the owlery?" I asked trying to play dumb, there are owls in the owlery you stupid git.

"My grandfather." Hermione said getting off the bed and straightening her skirt.

"Whoa. I forgot you had a grandfather here too."

"Dumbass." She said walking to my wardrobe and opening it.

"This is nice." I said to her about the breakfast she gave me.

"Yea, well don't expect it every day." She was pulling out clothes for me to wear. "You have a ton of robes. Why do you need so many?" She said pulling out an expensive hunter green velvet one. I got out of my bed and walked over to her, taking that one out of her hand.

"Lucius bought them. He was obsessed with showing off the Malfoy money." I put it back, although I was only walking around in my boxers, Hermione didn't seem to care.

"You get dressed, I'll be in the common room." She walked out without anything more. If it was any other girl she would have fawned over the fact that I was near nude. But Hermione, she's...classy. And that's what I like about her.

_Like about her? No no. Well yea. I'm friends with her now, I know something the potthead and weasel don't. Yea I like her._

*Hermione POV*

_Who would have though he had muscles like that under his robes? Nice._

"My grandfather." I said excited that I would get to meet another part of my past today.

_This wardrobe packed with expensive robes. His daddy probably bought them for him._

"Lucius bought them. He was obsessed with showing off the Malfoy money." Draco said putting the robe back with slight disgust in his eyes.

_See Hermione, he isn't such a prat._

"You get dressed, I'll be in the common room." I said dropping the father subject.

*Draco's POV*

"Who would have thought you had good fashion sense." I said teasing her with the truth as I walked into the conjoined common room.

"Ah, come on!" She said and tugged on the sleeve of my robe, "We have to get this over with quick, It's Monday and we both have potions in this morning."

"Always thinking of your studies." I murmured behind her. She had loosened her grip on my robe but didn't let go.

_Probably the closest I'll ever get to hold hands with her. Heh._

She pulled open the door to the owlery tower. Hermione made a complete 360 turn looking at all the sleeping owls.

"I don't know which one he is." She whispered and pouted.

"I've seen him, he is an eagle owl, they are huge. Should be at the top of the tower." I said making her follow me up the steep stone steps.

AN: Alright, how you liking it so far?  
Got a little drawing for you of Swell, just in case my description isn't doing her justice. but it might not work for some because my server is messed up at the moment. But please try back later. 


	10. GRANDPA!

Hermione followed me close behind as we made our way past the numerous levels of the owlery. Each landing was inhabited with larger and larger owls as we walked up.

"This is it." I said as we stepped up on to the last step. Looking in on the room we saw two huge owls, each as tall and wider than us, one black and a light gray one.

"That should be him." I said and pointed to the black one. Both owls seemed to be sleeping.

_Thank Merlin for that. Eagle owls tend to be a little violent with strangers. Oh no._

"Hermione what are you doing?!" I said pulling her back from almost touching the black one to wake it up.

"I didn't come here just to look at him. Stupid."

"I don't think it's wise to wake them up."

"To late."

"Hermione, you didn't say that." Hermione shook her head at me as we both turned to see the black eagle owl off of it's perch with open eyes behind us.

"Don't be afraid, why would I hurt my only grandchild?" The eagle owl spoke with precise english.

"Hi." Hermione muttered awed that there was a huge talking owl standing in front of her. The owl opened its wings (which have a wing span of nearly 5 ft *an: I know nothing about birds, 5ft just seems like a hell of a lot of wing, ya know?*) Hermione willingly fell into a hug with the bird, such an awkward sight. Slowly I watched in awe as the hugs continued and Toma started changing back into his human form still holding on to Hermione. I was the first to see him, Hermione was still oblivious. Toma is a big big guy.

*Hermione POV*

Draco led me up the steps, I felt my hands start shaking slightly. I was so nervous, I would meet my long lost grandfather in the next few minutes.

_He is an animus, I wonder if Swell is too._ Draco just pulled me away from touching him. And then before I knew it, I was hugging the black giant owl that is my grandfather. During the hug, I didn't want to let go. Under my arms I could feel Toma shifting. When I finally looked up, I was staring at a young man.

"Your really tall." I felt myself say and watched as he laughed and smiled at me.

"I'm Toma, your grandfather. It's nice to finally meet you. You look so much like Kevin." He said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. Looking left he met eyes with Draco. "Ah. Your the boy in the window." Draco nodded.

"I'll expect you will take good care of my dear Hermione in the weeks to come. If you do well I'll show you a few magic tricks." Toma smiled kindly towards him, Draco seemed a bit shocked but he returned the smile.

"Now as for you my darling. You have class in a few minutes, can't have you being late." With that he kissed my cheek and waved us off down the stairs. 


	11. Weird Snape

"Nice of you to join us." Ron said teasingly as I ran into the Potions room and broke my pace with Draco.

"Yea, Hermione. What happened to you all of yesterday?" Harry asked.

_What should I say? Should I tell them?_

"Tons of work. Plans for the Yule ball and Dumbledore wanted a full report." I lied. I had to lie. They probably wouldn't understand. Well maybe they would. Anyway, Swell told me to keep all this hush hush before my eighteenth birthday. Truth of the story being that after I regained my composure in my common room, Swell came up and we talked about what was going to happen from now on. My situation has changed. Although Voldemort is still down from the last defeat by none other than my good friend Harry Potter, his minions are still loyal to him. My heritage is not to be announced until after my eighteenth birthday when I have had all of my powers trained and perfected. Because if someone of the wrong sort finds out, Voldemort will be informed and I will be as good as captured without much knowledge of what I am fully capable of.

I must have been thinking about this for a while considering class had started around me when I came too. Both Harry and Ron were arguing over whether or not to add the luna stalks now or later.

"Hold it." I said putting my arm between them, they stopped instantly. "What potion are we trying to make?"

"Piccolo Potion." They said in unison.

"Piccolo potion..." I tapped my finger on my temple trying to remember the ingredients. "Did you already add the wolf hair?"

"No."

"Then put that in and stir for two minutes, then put in the luna stalks." Right after I had said this the doors at the back of the classroom burst open. Snape looked up from his desk disgruntled.

"Which Gryfindore is making all that racket?" He bellowed, standing up.

"Ah, still so biased Severeus." The voice came from Swell, who was stalking confidently up to the front of the room. She was dressed in yet another military suited outfit. This time with black pants and camouflage green short sleeve top accessorized with tons of badges and yet another pair of severely kick ass spiked heel boots, in black.

"Swell?" Snape asked seemingly in complete confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's not the friendly greeting I was hoping for, but it will just have to do." By the time she said that, the entire class forgot all about their potions and were curiously watching the action in the front of the room. Snape walked around his desk excitedly that he nearly stumbled on his long robe.

"Aw, come here." Snape said with a smile (if you think about it seeing Snape smile is pretty scary) Swell and Snape shared a friendly 'long time no see' hug in front of the entire 7th year Slytherian and Gryfindore population.

"How are you?" Snape asked seemingly not to care no one was working on the potion.

"Fine, and you, you like teaching?"

"Yea, you know I've always liked kids." Snape said seriously.

_Sure, Snape likes kids, always had, You know it's just so obvious he loves all of us to bits! *spit*_

"I heard." Swell said in a soft and caring manner. "I'm so sorry." Snape looked up as she touched his shoulder gently and smiled a little.

"It has been 9 years since it happened. I can't bring myself to..." Snape said with emotion in his voice but no emotion on his face.

"I understand. I'm staying here for a while to catch up with the past. You should come to tea tomorrow."

"Alright. Your staying in the guest hut right?" Swell nodded. "Is Toma here?"

"Yes, you two can play a little wizards chess while me and the girls gossip." Swell smiled back at Snape.

"Oh, was there something you came for or just a bit of chat?"

"Yes, actually I nearly forgot. I must see Hermione for a couple of minutes. Is that alright?"

"Anything for you Swell. Miss. Granger, go on." Snape said moving his hand in a gesture to follow Swell. The entire focus of the class was adverted to me.

_Do they know?!_

"Dear, calm down I just have something to give you." Swell whispered in my ear as we walked out of the classroom together. 


	12. Getting Back

We stopped just outside of the classroom. Swell tugged a chain with some sort of pendant on it out of her pants pocket.

"This was your great grandmothers." She said and handed it to me. It was a thin delicate silver chain with a tiny key dangling from it. Examining it more closely I saw that wrapped around the key was a tiny serpent, which was actually slithering through the keys loop hole at the top.

"This was Sinamus De'barbaluke's?" Swell nodded and smiled as she watched me slide my finger over the snake.

"The key was passed down to me, and I had passed it down to Charisma." Swell ended on a somber note.

"My mother wore this." I said more to myself than her.

"It opens a door in the De'barbaluke Manor. Only the women of the family can see the door, and only the keeper of this key can unlock it."

"What's in the room?" Swell laughed a bit.

"That my dear you will have to find yourself. Well certainly I've taken too much of your class time away from you already. After lessons come down to the west garden and we will start your training." Swell smiled and shoed me back into the dungeon classroom. While I was gone it seemed as though everything returned back to normal. A few students were still eyeballing Snape a bit but it seemed most of the attention was now on me. Slytherians were staring in their attempts at looking as though they didn't care but truly wanted to know all of the details. Most of the Gryfindores were looking at her with curiosity even sympathy. I sat down in my regualar seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Did you get in trouble?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course not." I replied looking in at the potion.

"Well, tell us who is she and what did she want?" Ron asked a bit more demanding in his curiosity than Harry.

"She is a friend of Professor Dumbledore's that is staying here for a little while. Draco and I were introduced to her yesterday."

"Draco? You call him Draco now?" Ron asked grumplily.

_He is so dumb sometimes._

"If you haven't noticed before I've been calling Draco, Draco since the beginning of the year. It is only out of respect that both of the Heads refer to each other by means of first names." Ron and Harry looked at me with blank faces.

_Really, they can be so daft sometimes._

"I expect a 3 foot essay on the effects of the Piccolo Potion by tomorrow." Snape said regaining the evil respect he had before the little incident with Swell. The students groaned a murmur of yes sir.

"I have to go back to my room, I forgot my charms text. See you in care of magical creatures!" I yelled over my shoulder as I quickened my pace outside the classroom.


	13. mischief ?

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Draco said nervously as if he was supposed to hide something when I walked into our common room. He had just rushed out of the bathroom and quickly shut the door. I raised an eyebrow at him for a little

"I just need to pick up my Charms book, have you seen it?" I said slowly.

"Uh, no, uh. Here. Take mine to class." He said hastily picking up his and handing it to me.

"Wow, your acting strange today. Hope it isn't anything too serious, I wouldn't want you to be all ferret-like again. Thanks" I said waving the book at him a bit before heading out again.

*Draco POV*

"That was way too close." I murmured as Hermione headed out the portrait.

"You don't think she saw anything did she?" Toma asked walking out of Hermione's room door.

"Naw, she probably thinks I did something to the bathroom, she won't suspect anything in her room until tonight."

"Sure hope Swell can pull of the girl's night out thing, it would be a shame if Hermione sees it before its all done." It was then Draco and Toma looked at each other somber for a bit before starting to giggle like little school girls waiting for the prom to start. (whoa, scary insane man giggles. Who else has a freakish mental image right now?)

*Swell POV*

"Project Girl's Night?" I looked from my grandchild's new friend to my loving husband. Both had maniac grins on their faces. "You're not scheming something are you? Like rebuilding her room in the shape of a dolphin right?" I asked skeptically, truth being Toma once did build me a room shaped like a dolphin, it was really nice for a while until the walls started to collapse. He has improved his carpentry skills over the years though.

"No nothing like building her a whole new room, just improving on the one that she has now." Draco answered confidently.

"And I can't know what your building either." They just nodded at my statement. "Ok. But be prepared to be in awe at the new Hermione when we get back from this 'girl night'"

~

"Come one Hermione, dear. Let us go to the west garden. It's not what it seems." 


	14. This has got to be a Joke

"Swell, where are you taking me. There is no such garden." Hermione said trying to fight me a bit.

"If you really didn't want to go, You wouldn't be slowly inching your way there."

*Hermione POV*

_She's right. I'm curious._

Sure enough in a couple of minutes I find myself standing in front of a 5 by 5 foot garden. (an: I live in America, I don't know metric system conversion...blame my calc teacher.)

"Is this a joke?"

"No. Me and Toma are staying here." I had to laugh at that. Really, maybe a tiny person could lay down in the garden for a little while, but two people, ha. Plus Toma is like 6'8" (an: I'm figuring Hagrid is like 7'3" or something, so either way without being half giant, Toma is well...pretty giant.) No way he would fit.

"It's enchanted to look like a useless little garden to the untrained eye. Lets step inside." Swell put a light hand on the small of my back and led me through what appeared to be a blocking illusion. I had read about them, of course, but never seen one in person. Brilliant, Actually. So now I'm standing in an extensive garden/meadow and in the middle is a house, quite like Hagrid's, but it looked as if it had two rooms instead of one.

"If ever you need us, we will be here." Swell said walking and opening the front door to invite me into her, at the moment, abode.

"Training. What exactly does that entail?" Swell smiled at me.

"Actually, I believe you're pretty apt at most of the magical things as of yet, since of course your birthday is next week. Tonight I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Oh no, I know what that smile is for. Lavender always got it right before she screamed 'MAKE-OVER' like a raving lunatic." I said backing away.

"Hermione. This Lavender you talk about, she is a student? Yes. Well I'm not going to give you a make-over, I don't much like how make up ruins a girl's natural beauty, I'm offering to cut your hair." This perplexed me. A hair cut...

_I've had the same style hair nearly all my life._ Except when I was really tiny. I once saw a picture in my muggle home with really short hair messed all over my head. It looked really cute.

_But I'm not 5 anymore, I'm a grown woman._ It was so cute, and if you don't like it, you can just charm it back to normal. My eyebrow went up slowly as I came to this conclusion.

"Ok. I want it really short." 


	15. The Cut

"Draco you done sanding?" Toma called down from the ladder.

"Just finished. It turned out great."

"Yea, it did, I hope Hermione will like it." Toma was already down the ladder. Towering over Draco a good 8 inches he looked down at his new friend.

"Should we get the girls?" Draco nodded with a grin.

~

"Ok, I'm finished. I hope you like it, I think it's precious." Swell said just about to turn the mirror around for me to see my new haircut.

_Well, I definitely like the weightlessness of it._ I thought moving my neck from side to side.

"Hey girls!" Draco and Toma barged in before I got a look at myself. They were gaping at me.

"Oh goodness! I thought something was wrong. Well, what are you two staring at!" I said for a moment forgetting that I just got my hair changed and didn't know what it looked like yet.

_I must be losing it, forgetting something that I just got done. Oh damn, the way they are staring, I must look hideous._ Quickly I threw myself towards the mirror and looked at a girl, she had my face but the hair the hair was about two inches long all over, parted on the side in the front and the back was all messily dried upward.

_A pixie cut! How cute!_

"Swell I love it!" I said running to her and giving her an unexpected hug. "And you two," I said turning to Draco and Toma, "What are you doing gaping at me like I'm an escaped zoo animal! I look good!" I said with more confidence than I thought I had.

"Damn right you look good honey." Toma said pulling me in for a little pat on the head. I turned to Draco next.

"Well?" I said as I twirled for him, "Are you just going to stand there like an oaf or are you going to say something about my new hair cut!" Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times then grinned in his stupidity,

"You leave me speechless my dear lady." He said bowing in an overly dramatic way. When he uncurled from the bowed form he lent me his arm and said "This way mademoiselle."

Authors note: I hope I am all bothering you all with these short but to the point chapters, they sure make me happy. I can type them out in like 5 minutes from just my mind releasing words and then correct all my spelling and grammar, then ta da! Each ends with cute cliffies that i just love. 


	16. The Room

I looped my arm through Draco's, Swell and Toma did the same a little way behind us. It all seemed so perfect at that moment. Draco was a nice guy, I had loving family staying with me at Hogwarts, and what's more is I was completely new. I felt as if I had all the power in the world and until my 18th birthday I would be just normal Hermione. Just two days ago I was content with myself as the smartest girl at Hogwarts. And now I'm striving for something completely inhuman. It makes me wonder what will really happen once I have my vampire and sorceress side.

"Your taking me to our common room?" I asked as Draco opened our portrait.

"No your room." He stated as if it was common knowledge. He was more or less just pulling me in the direction of my room, I guess I wasn't walking fast enough for him.

"What is this all about?" I asked as he opened the door for me. A second later I realized something was in my room that normally wasn't. A huge, floor to ceiling structure made out of dark mahogany stood opposite the wall of my bed. It was completed with scrolling detail at the top and bottom. Doors closed it in. It's a wardrobe. Right? I walked up to it and slid my hand over the smooth door to the handle. Pulling both sides open I found that it wasn't a wardrobe, It was a bookcase. Jammed with books old and new. Some titles I had never seen before.

"We stocked it with the books you already owned plus a few that seemed to help Swell out when she was changing." Toma explained. I was staring at the books in awe of it. Sure the dormitories and the original room had little library shelves, but none as extensive as this.

"You guys did this for me?" I said quietly really touched.

"Well it was Draco's idea but he recruited me for manual labor." Toma smiled. Draco was standing grinning at his good work.

"Thank you." I hugged Toma, and walked over to Draco.

_Would he allow me to give him a hug? Only one way to find out._ I lifted my arms around his neck and to my relief he hugged me back around my waist. It was nice, I've got to say this about Draco, he really grew up.

"It's really beautiful, I love it. But it's late and we have class tomorrow so Draco, go to bed and you," I said teasingly and looked to my grandparents, "You two need to go to bed also, when I think of a reason...I'll get back to you on that." And I kissed them both on the cheek and shoed that out of my room. I turned around to find Draco still standing there as if he was expecting something.

"What?" I said clearly not understanding.

"I don't get a kiss?" He said seriously raising his left eyebrow.

"Fine you want a kiss..." I mumbled as I walked around my bed to him. I stood on my tip toes and went to kiss his cheek when he turned last minute and captured my mouth. I stood there in shock for about a second and then responded to him. We didn't open our mouths, that was too much for now, but it was a mutual soft kiss now. He pulled away.

"Good Night."

"Night." I answered back instinctively still in a daze. I felt his lips on mine, the pressure seemed to still be there.

AN: Ok wow! IndygoDusk you sure write a lot in one comment. But it's all good. You like memorized my entire plot to write it out, and that makes me damn proud! Anyway, to answer some of your questions (but not all because you're on the verge of questioning my story to the end of it) First off, Swell and Toma well let me just say that they have a TON of flaws, its just that I haven't gotten to it all yet. (you'll understand in the end). Another one is Hermione and her being so trusting. Hermione always seemed smart to me but a little naive in the whole social scene, I mean come on Harry and Ron (palease). Hermione was 5 at the time she was with Voldemort and she was only with him a year. But later in the story I will get to that. And make-over to me has always been make-up and hairstyle only (basically my friends told me, "you cut my hair, you die" Not that I'm bad at cutting hair, I'm pretty damn good considering I cut my own hair all the time, It's just that I guess my shaved sides and back pretty much deter them from wanting me from cutting their precious locks. Any whoo) The whole how you can become immortal from drinking their blood will also be explained in probably the next chapter. If thats all for now, Thanks to everyone for Reviewing considering in chapter 7 I acted all bitter about reviews. Enjoy further. 


	17. Lied

Each day, whenever she had even ten minutes of free time, Hermione was in her room reading about vampires and sorceresses. Many of the things she found, she had already known. But one night she was sitting opposite me on the common room couch when she read something very interesting.

"She lied to me." Hermione murmmered softly. I don't think she thought I had heard but I did.

"Lied to you?" I said equally as soft looking up from my book. It was common for us to be found just sitting in silence reading. Each wanting to be in each others comfortable presence. Hermione looked up from her book on vampires and into my eyes. I remember when I used to look into her eyes and see them dark near black out of anger. But now I see red tints and warmth.

_Did that kiss mean as much to her as it did me?_

"Swell said that I was completely immortal. She said that she was so I would be too." At this Hermione looked down to her book again. I moved closer to her to look at what was making her so emotional. The page was titled Vampire Weaknesses. Down below was listed many common ways to kill a vampire. All the way at the bottom in a smaller print it read: Vampire hybrids are known for being resistant to many of these weaknesses. But each hybrid has been found to have at least one ultimate frailty, fire.

"Just because you have one weakness doesn't mean much. You're still very powerful. Your not 18 yet and you have already trained some of your sorceress skills." I said trying to be reassuring, but I knew what she was thinking.

_If she fudged the facts to this, she might have done it referring to other things as well._

"I'll help you." I said as she leaned into me. The past few minutes we had been sitting so near each other that our legs were touching. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Sometimes I wish this would all just go away. So that I could be just the regular ol' mudblood that I was." She said this not in a harsh tone, but it surprised me that she had referred to herself as a mudblood, even if now it was not the case.

"Don't say that. You were always special, always a great witch. It's just that now you're something more." I didn't realize until now how much I had changed. Everything in my life changed as Hermione's did. I lost my father, she lost the only thing she knew, her muggle parents. She found love in long lost relatives, I found that my mother was a caring, sensitive woman. I wondered for a moment what would have happened if my father hadn't been killed.

_You would be a death-eater right now. My hand might have killed Hermione by Voldemort's order. And he would lead me into a battle that I should hope we would lose so good can once again reign, as it should be._ Thinking in this morbid tone, I reached my arm that had found it's way around Hermione's shoulders, up and I petted her now short hair and caressed her soft neck.

"I never knew you could be so gentle." She whispered to me with her eyes closed.

"Neither did I." I whispered back and let my eyes drift closed along with her. 


	18. Truth

~*Hermione's POV*

_Should I confront Swell?_ I was walking through the hallways, unconsciously making my way to my next class. Someone grabbed my arm to get my attention and pulled me to the side of the sea of students trying to get to class.

"What?!" It was Draco, He looked nervous, "What?"

"I don't know how to tell you this," He said looking around the at the hallway to see if anyone was listening, "Swell is not what she seems."

"Huh?"

"What class do you have now?" He said changing the subject.

"Uh. Charms." I said nearly forgetting in my haste.

"Perfect. Tell Flitwick you have Head duty to attend to. And meet me in our common room."

"I can't do that, I have class!" I tried to say with conviction but it came out as just a statement.

"Hello, it's Head privilege. You can walk out of any class you want." He was right, but I've never abused that privilege for something that was not actually Head duty.

_He seems to want me tell me something important, and it is my future..._ I nodded at him in response and he let go of my arm and walked away in the opposite direction.

~

"Ok, I'm here. What's up?" I asked trying to break the ice and make what possibly could be a really depressing conversation a little less cold.

"I think you should sit." Draco said gesturing to the couch.

"Stop stalling." I took a seat like he wanted though.

"Alright I know. It's just this might hurt you, a lot." He said looking down at his feet.

"Spit it out." I said harshly, when he looked up at me I realized that he didn't want to hurt me, "Come on, sit down and talk to me." I said feeling guilty I had snapped at him. He sat on the cushion next to mine.

"Swell is bad." He rushed.

"Bad?" I asked not really understanding. He looked at me sadly.

"You remember when she said she had Death eater contacts?" I nodded. "Yea well, she has a lot more than just contacts with them." He paused.

"What are you telling me?"

"Swell didn't refuse Voldemort when he came after her."

"What! Than why would he kill my parents?"

"Swell has a lot of power over him, she instructed him to kill your parents in order to raise you "right"." I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry and I just stared into Draco's sincere eyes.

"Snape had seen me talking with her and Toma outside of class. Yesterday he took me aside and told me all of it."

_No one will manipulate me._

"Are you alright, Hermione." He touched my cheek gently.

"I will take what I can from her about what I am and how to control my powers. But I'll be damned before I go to the dark side with her."

"You realize what will happen?" Draco asked surprised with my strength. I nodded.

_Absolute War._

AN: WOOT! The actual plot starts to form. :} I started writing another story called Bruised: Emotionally and Physically. (its my dark fic) I might not be going anywhere with it, but hey you can still read it for you know kicks. 


	19. Sunglasses

*Draco's POV* I had expected Hermione to avoid being alone with Swell at all costs, but instead Hermione was a very good actress. She spoke like she adored both Toma and Swell. At night in our common room she wouldn't speak more of the situation at hand except for the occasional,

"My birthday is next week."

Hermione had been secretly training her skills with Swell in the invisible garden for quite a while now. Most people didn't see the change in her, but when you look into her eyes you can definitely see a matured new being. I had absolutely no idea how she was training, but I was curious. Hermione always dodged the subject so I stopped bringing it up. That same day she asked me if I wanted to watch her train.

"Sure!" I nearly yelled, I couldn't believe I acted so excited about this, so I coughed afterward, pretending like my voice just cracked. She just smiled at me.

Soon I found myself sitting on the grass next to Swell's house. She and Hermione were so far from me that I couldn't make out any detail to their faces. It seemed that they were just talking about something, but the sound did not carry. Soon I saw Hermione crouch low to the ground and Swell step back from her.

_What is she going to do?_ Hermione had never spoken to me about her hybrid vampire powers but I certainly wasn't expecting what she is about to do. Hermione had sprang from her crouched position sprinted faster than I could fallow forward and then leapt into the air. Her legs had kicked off the ground at a slight angle because of the running, and not only was her body projected a good 50 feet or more into the air she was also moving towards me at an incredibly fast rate. I was in complete awe of her un-human attribute that I had not noticed that she was going to land on me. Closer and closer she plummeted towards me, her face was completely unemotional. She didn't seem to be worried that she would hit me. Obviously because once she landed I figured she knew precisely where she was going to hit and it was not on me but right next to my leg. She hit the ground with a graceful bend of her knee. She was now in a proposing stance with her head down. She looked up at me and smirked. My face must have been in a shocked position because she held out a hand and closed my open mouth by pushing up my chin.

"Good job, Hermione. You're doing great. Better than I had expected." Swell said, hiding the bitterness in her voice by prefect false smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said faking a smile as well.

"Well, I think we are done for today. Just remember to stretch." Swell pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her jacket. "Your birthday is coming up and your eyes will become sensitive to sunlight for a little while." She handed Hermione the glasses and was about to turn away.

"How long is a while?" Swell smirked at her question.

"Mine lasted two weeks." Hermione nodded. It seemed as if they felt a hidden tension but had no evidence to prove anything. Swell left us there in the garden. Hermione tried on the sunglasses.

"Stylin." I joked. She did look good in those blacked sunglasses. She grinned at me,

"Hell yea!" We walked out of the illusion garden standing together laughing. 


	20. Change

"Draco?" I heard a voice call me as I entered the common room.

"Yes?" I couldn't hear emotion in the voice, but it had to be Hermione. I walked around the couches and saw Hermione lying on the carpet. Her arms and legs were spread out far from her body, as if she was afraid of them and didn't want to have anything to do with them. Her short hair looked darker and she was also wearing the sunglasses, which shielded her eyes from my inspection.

"Hermione, what's wrong!?" I panicked, but her face remained saddened. She slowly tilted her head to look at me instead of the ceiling. By this time I was kneeling by her side. Her mouth opened a little.

"I'm changing." The simplicity of this statement dawned on me. Hermione was turning into a vampire. Her birthday was tomorrow afternoon.

"Do you want me to get Swell?" I asked. Hermione shook her head as a no, while she sat up to sitting beside me. I noticed that all of her actions were slow, cautious.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione took off her sunglasses and I looked on to her face with her eyes closed peacefully. Her left arm rose with an open palm and the curtains gracefully shut. I was now used to her use of this wand-less power, Swell had persuaded her in practicing it every chance she had. With the only sun source in the room shut out, Hermione opened her eyes. They were not the usual warm brown that I had grown so used to. Her eyes were pale but vibrant green. I gasped.

"It hurts a little. Everything inside me feels like it's on fire."

"And your eyes?"

"The books said that when vampires are created their inner energy causes a new physical appearance." I nodded and moved to help her up but she stopped me.

"Please. I don't want to hurt you." I was confused, how could she hurt me, and than I remember how Toma warned me about this. He had said that her powers would be just being awakened and that she cannot control them through these stages. I would not be able to withstand her grasp. She stood and I stood. We just looked at each other. Contemplating the being in front of us. I felt inadequate to be in her presence. She was a vampire hybrid with a sorceress's command of magical power. And I...I was just a pitiful human compared to her.

"Don't. Your so much more." She said this and startled me.

"What?" It was as if she could read my thoughts.

"I can finally see through your emotionless mask. Draco, please don't be afraid of me. You're the only one that is here for me. And I respect that." She moved towards me as if she wanted to touch me but pulled back with drawn eyebrows in a saddened expression. I didn't know what to do.

"How about we just sit down and talk?" I asked her as I took a seat on our couch. I was happy to see that she had taken the cushion next to mine.

"I am going to tell Harry and Ron tomorrow." Hermione was looking at the ground.

"If that's what you think is best." I wanted to show my complete support although in the back of my mind I was thinking how I always wanted to be the one who knew her only secret. I wanted to be bound to her in this way forever. If she told golden boy and weasel, I would be second hand to all the action.

"I've been lying to them for a long time. They deserve to know, especially since I will need their help to defeat Swell and Voldemort." She looked up at me. "And I will need your help most of all." She must have noticed the down cast look apon my face. I looked up into her changed eyes that still held the warmth Hermione was known for and smiled at her.

"You know, you're hair is becoming darker by the second." She laughed at me and smiled again. 


	21. ouch

Hermione stopped changing in appearance in the night. Her once almost mousy brown hair color was now an autumn dark near black red. Her eyes stayed unchanged at a light vibrant green with slight hazel touches. Swell had not come by to see her at all, and she must have known what was happening to her, it was the day before Hermione's birthday. But Toma or Swell never showed and I did not seek them out. Hermione went to her bedroom to rest, and I stayed on the couch just in case. She might need something, need someone to talk to about all this. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to an odd noise coming from Hermione's bedroom. I was so worried, though the door muffled the noise it sounded like Hermione was having a hard time breathing. I tried the door but it was locked, I banged my shoulder up against it, it was no use. The door was locked and spelled shut, Hermione must know something I had not. She didn't want me there with her.

"Hermione! Are you alright?!" I yelled through the door as it was the only thing I could do. Soon the sound stopped and it was completely silent throughout the dorm. I thought the worst. Than I heard a click, I realized that the door had unlocked by itself.

"Hermione?" I asked worriedly as I opened the door slowly as not to startle her. But she wasn't in her room, her bed was made, her books were closed. It looked as if she hadn't slept in here. I hadn't noticed that I had walked father into the room until the door shut, seemingly by itself.

"Hermione, you in here?" I got this strange feeling that I was being watched. Each step I took and turned around I felt a movement but I could not see what was making it. And than I heard a meow. Crookshanks. Hermione's cat was huddled in a corner, looking frightened.

"Come here." I called to the cat but he didn't move. What could be scaring him so? And than he hissed and something fell onto me. Grasping me holding me tightly, inhumanly tight. No matter how hard I struggled or tried to move about, whatever it was held me so close. I couldn't process thought. My face turned towards my chest in a defensive state and than I felt pressure and pain high on my left shoulder. It hurt, but with each spout of pain there was a sensual passion in it. I felt myself getting drowsy. The last thing I heard before I fainted was,

"No. You'll kill him. Stop." And than everything went into darkness. 


	22. Immortals

*Toma's POV* Swell forbade me to go see Hermione the day before her birthday. But it is her birthday now and Swell went out to Hogsmeade under the false reason of buying a present. There was no way I was going to abide by her rules and not visit my only grandchild on her 18th birthday. So I walked up to the common room and said the password that Draco had told me when we were building the bookshelves. There was no one in the common room, but I know that Hermione wouldn't have left because of her vampire changes. Draco's room door and the bathroom were open, but Hermione's was not.

_They must be in there._

I opened the door and saw the monstrous image of Hermione grasping onto Draco nearly limp body and digging in to the left side of his neck. I yelled out to her, when she didn't take notice to anything but the pulse she felt against Draco fading, I tried to hit her away from Draco. I of course am not a vampire, I have no strengths, just the healing power of an immortal because of Swell's blood. She could have easily been latched on to me by now. But the human side of Hermione won the struggle, she was crying and looking at Draco's body.

"Hermione. Baby. He is not dead, but he will die. You've drank nearly all of him."

"I killed him." She said calmly but her face was falling with tears, "Can't I take it back?"

"Yes. There is a way. You can make him like me." I suggested. I liked the boy, Draco was a good man, good enough to take on the burden of getting the special hybrid of blood. She crawled towards Draco's faint body that was laid out gracefully on the cream carpet. His left shoulder was bleeding only slightly seeing as there was hardly any blood left in his body. But his heart was beating, slowly, but still beating and Hermione could hear it now that she was closer.

"Tell me what I have to do."

I instructed Hermione to do as Swell once had done. She slit her wrist with a letter opener, so the blood would be plentiful. And then held it on to the wound she had inflicted on Draco.

"Nothing is happening!" She cried letting the sobs now escape her. I rubbed her back gently.

"Drip some into his mouth." And she did. Draco did not wake through this process, but as the blood tipped on his lips and spilt onto his tongue he gave a jolt. His heart stopped beating for an instance and than started up again full force. 

"You've done it. He is immortal now." Hermione was still crying over his face.

"Can, can I touch him?" She asked, she had not wanted to hurt him in anyway. I nodded at her, he was immortal, and nothing but as I assume fire can kill him. I watched Hermione pick up his torso being very gentle with his neck and head. She cradled him in her now strong vampiric arms. Her tears fell gently against his face but he did not wake. She stared down into his sleeping face in awe of the beauty the boy no doubt always had.

"Hermione there is something I must tell you." She looked up at me her tears seizing. "Now that you have made Draco immortal, you will have a bond with him and no one else." Hermione looked confused. "Your blood can only make one human immortal in the vampire lifetime. You have used that power on Mr. Malfoy. In the future when you might want a family and children, he is the only one that can give that to you." She gasped.

"You mean, having a human husband is out of the question. It's either Draco as the father or nothing?" She looked slightly worried.

"Oh dear, I know I should have told you sooner. But the situation was so desperate. I can understand if you don't want to spend your life in his company."

"No! It's not that." Hermione cut me off, she lifted Draco's body from the ground as if he was weightless. She placed him gently into her bed and pulled the comforter over him. She kneeled beside the bed and looked at him. "I am just not sure if he will have me." 


	23. Waking

*Draco's POV*

I slowly came to wake from the best sleep I had ever remembered experiencing. My eyelids were heavy still even after waking. My arms and legs felt like lead weights attached to the bed in a very comfortable manner. But I seemed to not remember what day it was.

_I might have to get up for class._

Thinking of what a problem I would cause if I had missed a class, I willed myself to start getting out of my oh so comfortable position and get dressed. But as I opened my eyes I noticed that not only did I already have my Hogwarts uniform on, but I was laying in Hermione's bedroom.

_What?! What happened._ Slowly creeping into my mind is what happened just before the black out. Something had attacked me. In this room. Hermione.

I found it hard to believe that Hermione would do such a thing in her right mind. But than I realized it probably wasn't Hermione that bit into me, it was the vampire inside her, thirsting for blood. Swell warned her, I remember when she told her, that the first day would be very hard.

I had no more time to think on this, because I began to focus on the sounds that formed into words slowly from the common room.

"We have to hide it?" Hermione's voice said.

"Yes, Swell must not know. I don't know what she wanted you to do with your blood, but it certainly was precious to her." A man's voice rang.

"Precious?" Hermione asked. I could stand it no more, I found myself staring in at them from the top of the stairs. Hermione and Toma were sitting opposite each other in the fire side chairs.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Toma welcomed looking up at him with a grin.

"Draco." I mummbled so softly I was sure they couldn't have heard it from down there, but Hermione seemed to smile at this.

"I trust you slept well." Toma said. I nodded.

"It felt as if I was under a spell." I broke off when I noticed Hermione look down. "What? Is something wrong? Oh and why did I wake up in your room?" I asked Hermione as I walked past her to sit in between the chairs on the couch.

"You have much to talk about. And I think it is of a rather personal matter. I bid you good night." Toma stood and gave a little nod of a bow and walked out through the portrait. I said nothing but I was curious. My face showed it as I looked to Hermione.

"You woke in my room because I put you in my bed."

"Put me in your bed?"

"You fainted, in my room, I picked you up, and put you in my bed." She clarified.

"Okay. Why did I faint?"

"Because...um." This was the first time I had listened to Hermione when she did not know the answer right off the bat. "Uh. Ok. Don't get mad at me. Please don't." I was frightened now.

"You bit me." I whispered again very softly.

"Yes." She answered simply in a sober voice, yet again looking at her remarkable brown patent shoes. I can not believe she heard me say that. So I looked up at her, soon enough she followed through and looked into my eyes finally.

"I nearly killed you." She said at first. "I did kill you."

"Huh?"

"I took so much blood from you that you would have died. Toma showed up and stopped me from draining you completely."

"So why am I not dead, but you killed me."

"That's just it. You would have died and I didn't want you to, so I uh...I fed you my blood." She whispered the last part. Her eyes fading into her shoes again. This last bit of information was just seeping into the awake part of my brain.

"I'm immortal?!" I asked. She nodded.

_Cool_ I thought in my head with a cheesy voice pictured. I got up and hugged the girl. _Damn, I'm immortal. Whoa. I can not die. Woot!_ Hermione looked frightened when I hugged her so abruptly.

"Why would you think that I would be mad at you?"

"Because. I stole your life from you."

"You gave me a new one!" I cried loudly. Everything seemed light to me. But I noticed Hermione grimace.

"Listen. Uh."

"Yes?" I asked wondrously.

"Iamtheonlywomanyoucaneverhavechildrenwith." Hermione muttered quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Hermione looked up at me, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I am the **only** woman you can ever have children with." She stated very clear and precise this time. Pronouncing every syllable and consonant. I am going deaf. I could not form words nor think of anything about it. In the silence I saw Hermione watching me not speak to her. She got up and walked towards her room and shut the door. AN: In an answer to Blackstardust's comment/review of this story, I never wrote that Toma was evil, although in the future he might as well be, you readers know about as much as I do. Anyway. I am loving the reviews that I get, they make me feel special. :} 


	24. My one and only

I am such an idiot.

"Hermione!" I yelled knowing that she could hear me through her closed door but I got no answer. "Hermione it's not what you think. Yes it scares me. It would scare anyone." At that the door opened so I could see a tear stained Hermione looking at me. I felt the urge to wipe her tears away and I gave into it. She smiled at my kind gesture.

"I'm glad your the only woman for me." I whispered. The smile on her face faded into a content look and than she did something she had never done before. I felt her arms softly curl around my waist and her short hair crush up against my chest. I hugged her back.

In my arms I held the most powerful being on earth. The one who could finally put an end to all the wars of good versus evil. But right now I thought nothing of that, I forgot about all of the consequences and the destinies both of us now had gotten ourselves into. Now I thought of how much I never wanted to let her go. And with that thought in mind I toned into her beating heart. It was very strong I could tell and soon enough I could hear my heart changing its pace to match hers. I smiled and shifted my head on hers. Hermione picked her head up and looked into my eyes with her new ones.

"Would it matter if I was ugly?" She asked teasing.

"Yes." I said equally as kidding and she grinned.

"Well than its a good thing I'm drop dead gorgeous!" She laughed as she let go of me completely and ran out into tiny balcony that led to our rooms from the common room. She placed her hands shoulder width apart on the gold railing and than jumped into a handstand. With precise balance she held her self upside-down looking at the shock on my face. She grinned and than let go. A graceful flip and cat like skills she landed standing on the common room carpet.

"You coming to breakfast or what!" She cried up the steps to my adjusting self. I still don't really know what she is capable of. And each time she does something so uncharacteristically human I get startled but soon I calm myself.

I calm down now by telling myself that she is mine.

And always will be. 


	25. Harry and Ron

Hermione had led me down to breakfast. The first event in which the other students could get a look at her new self. I had expected a number of students to gawk at her but it seemed that no one had noticed that she was even there. She tapped me on the shoulder and nodded her head. She was sending me to the Slytherian table so she could talk to Harry and Ron in private.

*Hermione's POV*

"Harry, Ron." I said and then watched as the boys heads were removed from their breakfasts and looked at me startled.

"Hermione?" I nodded and smiled, they had no idea what I have been going through. I will tell them now. "You look so different, what happened to you?" Harry asked for the both of their curiosity because Ron was near fainting.

"I need to tell you something." Harry nodded standing from the Gryffindore table and tugging on Ron's seemingly comatose shoulder. I led both boys to her common room. It seemed the best choice, so we would not get overhead.

"You should sit." I said taking a deep breath. Harry looked at me oddly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, Ron was still just staring at her completely silent. I laughed at Harry's question a bit. In my mind I was running through what I was about to tell them and it seriously sounded nuts.

"Wrong? No." I answered but than rethought myself, "Well in a matter of speaking. Yes you can say something will be wrong, very wrong in the possibly near future."

"Hermione. You're not making any sense. I think you need to sit too." Harry laid a comforting hand on my shoulder leading me to one of the fireside chairs. Harry would understand, he would listen to me completely and get all of my story. I was no longer nervous.

"Harry..."

**

"So you're a vampire thing, Draco is immortal and is now like your husband, your grandfather is really tall, and your grandmother is a psycho evil vampire thing." I nodded looking away as Harry summarized the prolonged story I had just recited. "Well...I can deal with that." He said after a moment's silence lightheartedly. Just like Harry, I knew he would understand. We shared a brief smile and than I heard a movement. Ron had stood up from the couch and walked over to me. His face was completely blank, just looking at me. I stood out of discomfort and than he put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. Once Ron pulled away I saw his smile, more of a grin actually, and it was contagious. Soon Harry had joined in our little hug and we were all laughing. A snap was heard, Draco had just walked through the portrait.

*Draco's POV* I had just walked in on the golden trio's warm hugging awkwardness. I was about to turn around and walk back out the portrait hoping none of them had even noticed,

"Draco."

_Crap._ Ron had noticed me and was now walking over to me. I smiled out of scared nervousness.

"Listen if you need a little more time I mean...uh. Hermione?" I started off at a pretty fast pace and than was begging for Hermione's help before Ron pummeled me. Ron had grabbed on to me while I was looking, searching Hermione's face for anything that resembled caring. I shut my eyes tight and started to welcome the punches. But a few moments latter I heard laughing and opened my eyes. Harry and Hermione were nearly busting their guts over something. Than I realized that Ron was hugging me.

"Uh." I mumbled completely confused and Ron pulled away from me still holding the sides of my shoulders. He was grinning at me.

"You better treat Hermione right." He laughed. I looked around. This is not at all how I saw this playing out. I mean I figured Hermione would get to the part about me being the only man she could have children with and than Ron would stand up and start on a rampage about the school looking for my head.

"Hey, you alright?" Ron asked me.

"Yea." I drew out the word as I found my way like a blind man to the couch. "Uh. Hermione. Did you tell them everything?" That could be the only explanation. They had not known everything. But to my disappointment Hermione nodded and smiled at me. "So they don't want to kill me?" I asked her but looked back to Ron and than to Harry.

"No." Harry answered. "We can kill you anymore because Hermione likes you. Pity really. We spent so many hours discussing ways, all wasted now." He finished joking.

"I always knew I was on everyone's minds." I said like my old arrogant self. And Hermione playfully punched me in the chest as I stood and put my arm around her.

_So this is what it feels like to have friends._


	26. Chess

Hermione's POV

I left Draco in the common room after some insane male bonding between him and Ron. Draco had actually given me an idea. The day after Swell introduced herself to me, she pulled me out of potions. Snape seemed to know her quite well. I must question him.

"Professor Snape?" I knocked on his office door.

"Come in." I heard mumbled from within. I opened the door and stepped inside the dungeon room. "Ms. Granger?" He asked looking straight into my eyes. I nodded. "Ah, yes. Dumbledore held a teachers conference yesterday informing all of us of your heritage."

"That's good. I already explained myself once today." I said quietly as Snape offered me a chair.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked as politely as Snape could possibly risk.

"I came to ask you about Swell." At this he cringed a bit. "Something wrong?" Snaped looked away from me and than shook his head no.

"Swell is very powerful. She is proud of you I'm sure."

"I know that you were once a Death eater, Professor. I want to know how you came in contact with Swell in the first place."

"Erm. I was afraid you would come to me." He paused and swallowed. "You see I was in school with your father. Bitter rivals him and I." Snape gave a little smile in remembrance. "It wasn't until the end of our seventh year when I met her. She had searched me out and offered me a spot in the Dark Lord's plans." I held in a gasp as he approved what, for the past week, I had been trying to convince myself was a lie. "I was pushed aside for the position of head boy, everything seemed to look down on me. I took her offer." Snape looked down and clenched the arms of his desk chair. "Swell tricked me, she let me see the protection I would get if I joined him. It all seemed so great, but one day she brought me to witness a murder. It was so grotesque and she laughed like the monster she is. The same day she forced me to get this mark." He lifted his robe on his left arm and turned it over showing me a black skull shaped scar. "She keeps tabs on us all by means of it. From that day forward I was expected to be a mirror of her." Snape finished with an intake of breath.

"And what of Voldemort?" Snape looked up at me and his face softened.

"I bet you want me to tell you that he is exactly what he seems to the public." Snape smiled a bit, "but in reality he is just the first one Swell imprisoned with her propaganda. Of my time in her service I barely saw him. The supposed front man of the Death eaters was hidden from all. Only the first of us were contacted by Swell in person, soon as more people were touched by her insane ideals, she found a new way to give us commands. I am not sure how she did it, but she used Tom Riddle like a puppet. Even though it was his voice...he was speaking her words. After a while I wondered if the boy that she had stole was even alive anymore."

"You refer to him as if he is no threat."

"Ah, Hermione. I was there when you arrived. Swell left you with him alone for days at a time. If you could only see him when you two played...you would never think..." Snape smiled more brightly. "It was a shame when Swell took you away. It was than she possessed Tom." Snape frowned a bit. I stood up from my seat. Snape had told me everything I had wanted to know about Swell. I was still curious to what Swell and him had talked about in front of the Potions class that one morning long ago.

"Professor?" Snape looked up at me. "If you don't find me prying, what happened 9 years ago?" Snape shook his head.

"My wife and unborn child were murdered." He said in a whisper, thinking that if he said is softly it would not stir the memories. I wanted to ask why and how they were murdered, but this was too harsh of a subject to be conversing. I doubt anyone but a select few knew that he had a wife at all.

"Thank you Professor." I bowed a little to show how grateful I was and I left.

AN: I was reading over a few bits in my story and it turns out I found a little mistake on my part. In the first real chapter Toma as big eagle owl lands on Swell's shoulder. But when I describe an eagle owl in the Grandpa! chapter...well it seems near impossible that something as big as a human being could possibly land on someone's shoulder. But instead of fuddling around with changing it I am just going to rectify it as the second hint that Swell is most definitly unhuman and strong as ever. 


	27. Snape

*Hermione's POV*

I left Draco in the common room after some insane male bonding between him and Ron. Draco had actually given me an idea. The day after Swell introduced herself to me, she pulled me out of potions. Snape seemed to know her quite well. I must question him.

"Professor Snape?" I knocked on his office door.

"Come in." I heard mumbled from within. I opened the door and stepped inside the dungeon room. "Ms. Granger?" He asked looking straight into my eyes. I nodded. "Ah, yes. Dumbledore held a teachers conference yesterday informing all of us of your heritage."

"That's good. I already explained myself once today." I said quietly as Snape offered me a chair.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked as politely as Snape could possibly risk.

"I came to ask you about Swell." At this he cringed a bit. "Something wrong?" Snaped looked away from me and than shook his head no.

"Swell is very powerful. She is proud of you I'm sure."

"I know that you were once a Death eater, Professor. I want to know how you came in contact with Swell in the first place."

"Erm. I was afraid you would come to me." He paused and swallowed. "You see I was in school with your father. Bitter rivals him and I." Snape gave a little smile in remembrance. "It wasn't until the end of our seventh year when I met her. She had searched me out and offered me a spot in the Dark Lord's plans." I held in a gasp as he approved what, for the past week, I had been trying to convince myself was a lie. "I was pushed aside for the position of head boy, everything seemed to look down on me. I took her offer." Snape looked down and clenched the arms of his desk chair. "Swell tricked me, she let me see the protection I would get if I joined him. It all seemed so great, but one day she brought me to witness a murder. It was so grotesque and she laughed like the monster she is. The same day she forced me to get this mark." He lifted his robe on his left arm and turned it over showing me a black skull shaped scar. "She keeps tabs on us all by means of it. From that day forward I was expected to be a mirror of her." Snape finished with an intake of breath.

"And what of Voldemort?" Snape looked up at me and his face softened.

"I bet you want me to tell you that he is exactly what he seems to the public." Snape smiled a bit, "but in reality he is just the first one Swell imprisoned with her propaganda. Of my time in her service I barely saw him. The supposed front man of the Death eaters was hidden from all. Only the first of us were contacted by Swell in person, soon as more people were touched by her insane ideals, she found a new way to give us commands. I am not sure how she did it, but she used Tom Riddle like a puppet. Even though it was his voice...he was speaking her words. After a while I wondered if the boy that she had stole was even alive anymore."

"You refer to him as if he is no threat."

"Ah, Hermione. I was there when you arrived. Swell left you with him alone for days at a time. If you could only see him when you two played...you would never think..." Snape smiled more brightly. "It was a shame when Swell took you away. It was than she possessed Tom." Snape frowned a bit. I stood up from my seat. Snape had told me everything I had wanted to know about Swell. I was still curious to what Swell and him had talked about in front of the Potions class that one morning long ago.

"Professor?" Snape looked up at me. "If you don't find me prying, what happened 9 years ago?" Snape shook his head.

"My wife and unborn child were murdered." He said in a whisper, thinking that if he said is softly it would not stir the memories. I wanted to ask why and how they were murdered, but this was too harsh of a subject to be conversing. I doubt anyone but a select few knew that he had a wife at all.

"Thank you Professor." I bowed a little to show how grateful I was and I left.

AN: I was reading over a few bits in my story and it turns out I found a little mistake on my part. In the first real chapter Toma as big eagle owl lands on Swell's shoulder. But when I describe an eagle owl in the Grandpa! chapter...well it seems near impossible that something as big as a human being could possibly land on someone's shoulder. But instead of fuddling around with changing it I am just going to rectify it as the second hint that Swell is most definitly unhuman and strong as ever. 


	28. Invitation

"Darling." Swell had come back from a two-day 'vacation' in Hogsmeade. She seemed very formal. "I trust your birthday went well."

"Yes." She smiled at this. Taking her smooth hand and picking my chin up further so she could memorize my new features.

"You've completed all the training. You are perfect." She said quietly, almost menacingly. I knew she was going to ask for something in return. I could sense her malice. "Have you thought about your future?" She was dancing around the subject just like I imagined she would.

"I haven't decided. There are so many options." I was just leading her on now.

"Well, the school year is nearly finished. You will be getting a lot of job offers. You are after all head girl and I do believe you still hold the rank of valevictorian over the last century." She paused and looked through me like she still found me inferior compared to her. "Would you like to stay with Toma and I at the manor?"

"Yes. Could I?"

"Of course, doll. You are family. And aren't you excited to see what's in the room?" I had forgotten about that. The key she gave to me opened a door in the manor. I have a feeling that the room will hold something I need in order to help my cause. "It's settled then. Meet me at the edge of the forest at nightfall."

Swell walked away from me and down the hall in her confident stride. As I listened to the consistent clicking of her boots, my ears were assaulted by the sound of two other pairs of feet coming up from behind me.

"What was that about." Ron asked me with Harry only a step away from him. Without turning to look at either of them I answered,

"I am going to stay with her at the De'barbaluke Manor."

"Do you think that's wise?" Harry asked only concerned for my well being. I turned to them,

"I still cannot act suspicious. Plus, I have reason to believe that the manor is like her headquarters." They both nodded at me. The hard part of trying to realize that I must put myself in danger in order to help anyone still bothered them.

  


It's 6:34 night falls at seven. My mind is racing. Tonight I learn how to hunt.

  


AN: Oi. I know that I haven't updating in quite a while. My writer's block was insane and basically left me feeling like this story I've worked so hard on would never get finished. But today november 22, I checked my email and found a new review on it that reminded me that I should start up on it again. So this short little chapter is a little rushed...but at least I left myself a little better cliffy so that I am excited to see what I type up next. enjoy? 


	29. Hunting

*Hermione's POV*

I made my way to the front hall at seven to find Swell waiting there for me.

"Ah. I was expecting you to come down earlier." Swell drawled.

"You did tell me seven didn't you?" I said acting the part of an apologetic little girl.

"Yes, seven. But it's a little odd that you have not given into the hunger yet." She was looking at me with a slight frown, staring at me as if she knew I was deceiving her. I had to think of something quick, she couldn't know that I had drank nearly every drop of Draco just the other day.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was weak. So I've been restraining myself the entire day." Swell seemed to brighten at this and smirked at me.

"So strong." She murmured under her breath, "Come now. Let's hunt."

Swell lead me to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hermione. Have you ever entered this forest before?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Yes." I nodded and she looked at me slyly. She obviously was up to date on my (mis)adventures with Harry and Ron.

"Listen well. There are creatures in there that can sense your power, either they will run from it knowing that they are weaker," she paused, "or they will seek you out to fight. I find that the ones stupid enough to think they are more powerful then us taste better." She finished with a smirk. I smiled back. The vicious nature in me was surfacing and the lust for blood wasn't far. We entered the forest in a stride, Swell walked on up ahead.

"Watch first." She commanded as she glared around at the surrounding trees. I knew what she was searching for. There was something trying to hide from us nearby. I could smell it. I watched as Swell bent her knees and steadied herself as she stepped forward one step. Then in an instant she leapt in the opposite direction in which she was looking. If I had blinked I probably would have missed it. I heard a growl then something small like a low yelp, I walked over cautiously to the brush. There, Swell sat with a small hilderbear in her lap, probably just a cub. Swell looked up into my eyes with ferocity before snapping the tiny animal's neck to the left and lowering her mouth to his furry collar. My eyes could not look away at this disgusting display of power. I was entranced and low in my throat I felt a hunger like the one I felt right before I sank my teeth in to Draco. Swell tossed the now limp body aside as if it was nothing and stood up to me. Her lips were the shade of blood and she began to speak,

"You'll get over the vileness of it. Now go. Hunt." With that she left me there, standing near the dead bear's body. I looked at it, so pitiful, it's eyes were still open and I could see the fear in them still. As I looked I felt the dread of its mother finding it. Swell wanted me to kill helpless animals.

"I will not do that." I mumbled aloud to myself and I started walking, searching for prey that would try to fight me of its own will. 


End file.
